


A Somewhat Fairy-Tale

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, character roles are reversed, everyone knows what to do, its just actually doing it that is difficult, not an actual fairy tale though, they are doing their best, updating the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: The Sides have fun playing around in dream land trying to reenact a fairytale.There's squabbling like usual.





	A Somewhat Fairy-Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Heres another fic, I want to thank Parsnipit for taking time out of their busy schedule and proofreading this, she is wonderful and you guys should totally go check out her stories if you haven't yet. 
> 
> If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

 

_The horse’s hooves pounded away at the earth as it galloped its way through the dense forest. The steed and its rider barely missed crooked branches that liked to scrape flanks and snag fabric as the rider urged it to go faster._

 

_With a grand leap, the steed broke through the overwhelming foliage and into the clearing that surrounded the tall tower. It was a foreboding image. The tower was tall, tall enough that the rider had to crane his neck back to try and view the peak. The large stones forming the walls were old and weathered, letting vines and other flora grow and cover the base of the tower, making even approaching the structure a challenge._

 

“Oh come on! I thought you said this was going to be easy!” _The rider yelled out, throwing back the hood on the dark cloak he was wearing. Instead of a regal prince as one would have thought, it was a darker character, with worried eyes and a tired frame._ “Really? I don’t look that bad Patton.”

 

“Sorry kiddo, this is what the script prompts,” the disembodied, omnipresent voice from above said.

 

“Fine, can we at least skip to the part where the ‘evil wizard’ appears to stop the hero from rescuing Princey? I only said yes because you guys said you wouldn’t make it difficult.”

 

“Of course, Virgil, just let me find the spot…” The narrator trailed off only to resume.

 

_Thus, with the hero so close to rescuing the trapped prince, the evil wizard who had sworn to take revenge appeared with a cloud of magic, declaring his statement._

 

“Halt, hero, I will not let you defeat me and stop me from getting my revenge.” Logic said, appearing from said cloud of magic dressed in a sparkly cloak of midnight blue, looking like he was reading his lines off his hand from the way he was holding the wand in front of him, voice flat, not even trying to be in character.

 

“I cannot let such thing come to pass, evil wizard! I will defeat you and bring justice to the kingdom!” Anxiety tried to imitate Roman’s usual grand tone. Lack of practice had him fumbling with words and the sword's hilt when he tried to make a grand gesture, almost falling off the horse he was still mounted upon.

 

“Just get off the horse and swing the sword a few times, and I’ll declare defeat. I can almost not stand anymore of this frivolous, artsy display anymore. There is a reason why I narrate, and do not play a role,” Logan said with a very deadpan face.

 

“Oh, c’mon Logan, give it a chance, you said that switching up roles would be interesting to gain an understanding of each other. I am really liking this, being able to tell what’s going to happen next,” Patton interjected with a giggle and then continued the narration.

_And so, carefully approaching the wizard, the hero lowered his sword and gave the wizard the hug he very much needed, showing that violence was not the answer._

 

Virgil groaned and dismounted the horse dragging his feet toward Logic who looked as enthusiastic as the other trait. Virgil was two steps away from the hug when a voice echoed from the tall tower above.

 

“Hey!” Roman sounded indignant, leaning out the window. “That’s not what happens! The hero defeats the evil wizard by battle and rescues the trapped prince! I’ve been waiting up here only to find you hugging! This is not what I planned!”

 

He sounded royally angry.

 

“We haven’t hugged yet! That’s what you get for putting Patton as the narrator. I told you switching roles was not a good idea,” Virgil yelled back snapping his fingers. His normal attire replaced the somewhat medieval fairy-tale look Roman made for him. Logan let out a sigh of relief as well, snapping his fingers and fixing his tie when it appeared.

 

“I do not envy the antagonist’s role at all, Virgil. You are more than welcome to use the wizard costume though, if you wish to change up which type of antagonist you play.”

 

“Oh come on guys!” Roman yelled, still at the top of the tower. “We need to finish the story, fairy-tale rules and all that state that I can’t get out unless the villain is defeated. And you guys not playing along is no fun.”

 

Virgil gave a bored look to Logan, who did not look phased by the creative aspect’s theatrics.

 

“Should we let him out? Or should we let him stew for a couple of hours and see how boring being the royal in distress really is?”

 

“As much fun as that could be, I advise letting him out. We will not hear the end of it if we don’t,” the logical trait replied, he then called to the sky. “Patton, can you give something easy for us to finish the story with?”  

 

“No problem! I have a great idea!”

 

_And so, after talking out their problems, the hero, the villain, and the royal in distress were all happy. Happy enough that the villain let the prince go, and vowed to never reign terror over the kingdom ever again. The hero and prince were happily reunited forever after. The End.”_

 

The daydream around them started to dissolve, the landscape and scenery gently blowing away like wispy clouds on a lazy summer’s afternoon. All four Sides soon found themselves in the blank space of the dream land.

 

“I really enjoyed that! I wish I could have included a dog though.” Patton smiled happily, flipping through the thick hardcover storybook in his hands. “I can see why Logan likes to narrate. Princey, how’d you like the ‘damsel in distress’ role?”

 

“It wasn’t as involved as I thought it would be, and far below the usual amount of participation I have, but it was nice to be able to take in the scenery for once instead of racing through and battling foes and monsters. Though, Virgil, how did you like the hero role?”

 

“It was…very hero-y, and riding a horse takes work, and I do not like to work hard. That’s why being the antagonist is so easy, I just let you talk and swing your sword around.”

 

“I did not find the antagonist’s role that easy though.” Logan frowned, looking ready to debate different points of view.

 

“That’s because you didn’t let yourself play into the role. It’s easy to let the story play through if you let it.”

 

“I’m usually narrating, so I don’t have the practice that the rest of you do.”

 

“Well it’s not like you let yourself play the hero Mr. I’ll-do-my-best,” Roman snarked. “You complained the whole way about everything.”

 

“It’s not like I had practice as the hero ever, Mr. I-shall-save-you,” Virgil snarked back. “It might be easy for you since you played it every time.”

 

“Hey, hey-hey, let’s not bicker, the reason for switching roles in the first place was to see what they are like and experience what the others usually do,” Morality piped in before the two could really start to push each other's buttons. “I think it went wonderfully, and we should totally do it again. I think we all deserve a cookie or two. This story has dragged-on enough.” He smiled at his own pun. Closing the book, the fatherly trait let it poof off to wherever it rested till next time.  

 

Logic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated at all the silliness, already half sunken out of the dream land. Princey gave a big smile and a laugh while Virgil nodded in affirmation, letting Patton know that he got the play on words. With a big smile on his face Morality sunk out, ready to get the cookies.

 

With only the two of them left, Virgil was just about to sink out when Roman halted him.

 

“Wait!” he called out. Virgil gave a side glare to the fanciful trait, shoulders tensing a little bit.

 

“I, uh, I would, I want to let you know that you did a good job as the hero today.”

 

“You’re just saying that so we can switch roles again.”

 

“No, I mean it. Logan is correct that he does not have much practice playing a role, and a story is only as good as the antagonist is, and you, Virgil, play a really good antagonist. Day dreaming would not be half as fun as it is if you weren’t here,” Roman said earnestly.

 

“Is that some convoluted way of saying that you appreciate how well I act and stuff?” Anxiety was taken off guard at the honest words.

 

“If you see it as that, then yes. I appreciate your skill in playing a difficult role. It is not easy to play a villain, especially as well as you do- wait, did I say something wrong?” Roman became concerned at the open stare he was receiving from Virgil.

 

“No, nothing wrong. Let’s go before Patton eats all the cookies and Logic freaks out about how unhealthy that is.” With that Virgil sunk out, Roman quickly behind him, dreamland, and the story book ready to be played with on the next adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
